


Никто не сверху

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Тренерский пейринг, красавица и чудовище, непонятно кто из них чудовище
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: У Хосепа и Юргена долгие и сложные отношения.
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 2





	1. Лучший

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: прекрасная Tod in Venedig

Отдавать свое сердце Хосепу Гвардиоле — всё равно что прикармливать дикого кота: придёт, если ты отступишь достаточно далеко, недоверчиво понюхает, брезгливо надкусит, а потом унесёт куда-то в заросли окровавленный ошмёток плоти. 

На беду Юргена, он собачник. Ему сложно всегда помнить о том, что нельзя сгребать в объятия, нельзя удерживать, нельзя гладить против шерсти, нельзя обижаться на неузнавающий холодный взгляд утром, нельзя-нельзя-нельзя. Юрген не был бы лучшим (тут он сам морщится, потому что знает, кто — лучший) тренером мира, если бы понимал это слово — «нельзя». Поэтому он сгребает, удерживает, гладит и обижается. У Юргена большое сердце, и, когда дикий кот уносит очередной его кусочек, не оглянувшись, не одарив даже взглядом, он только вздыхает и говорит в микрофон: «Я считаю лучшим Пепа Гвардиолу». Самое страшное, что это правда.


	2. Чудовище

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пеп и Клопп говорили много интересного друг про друга в разнообразных интервью. Юрген резвился особенно:
> 
> «Звание "Лучший тренер мира" мне ничего не даст. Но я знаю, что мы вместе со всем моим штабом – очень хорошие тренеры.  
> Я считаю лучшим Пепа Гвардиолу», – сказал Клопп.
> 
> Пеп тоже тоже эмоциональный, но не настолько. Он выглядит лучше, когда он кричит. Пеп всегда выглядит идеально: тело, одежда — все идеально. 
> 
> «Когда я кричу, я выгляжу как серийный убийца. Это мое лицо — я сжимаю зубы определенным образом. Но я и на детей смотрю с точно таким же лицом. И говорю, например: "Ты такой милый". И очень часто дети начинают реветь».

Когда Пеп отводит Юргена в свой номер — обычный, безликий, ничем не примечательный, кроме шлейфа его парфюма, флюидов его энергии, и спокойно, как будто он один, —раздевается, аккуратно складывая одежду и убирая ее в шкаф — узкие джинсы, футболка, пиджак, боксеры — а потом ложится с облегченным вздохом на двуспальную кровать — ровно посередине, будто экспонат в музее, статуэтка на белом бархате под стеклом — вытягивается, заложив руки за голову и, кажется, даже не смотрит, Юрген почти ловит панический приступ. Потому что, как... Потому что у Юргена потеют ладони и подмышки, как у подростка, запотевают очки и подрагивают пальцы. Потому что у Юргена бледная рыхлая кожа, заметный пивной живот, худые нелепые ноги и веснушки на плечах. Потому что у Юргена к хренам сейчас взорвется сердце, колотящееся так, будто он бежал — а он и бежал... Бежал столько лет: то ли, чтобы догнать, то ли, чтобы скрыться... Потому что Юргену не место рядом с этим подтянутым телом, в прицеле этих темных ведьмачьих глаз, потому что Юрген сейчас кончит прямо в штаны, окончательно опозорившись, и неважно, сколько у него трофеев и титулов, — сейчас он жалок, жалкое чудовище, побежденный дракон, превратившийся в жабу от одного небрежного поцелуя в коридоре....

Пеп закатывает глаза, чуть подвигается, хлопая по матрасу рядом:

— Иди сюда.

И Юрген идет.


	3. Никто не сверху

Пепа бесит Юрген. Бесит его улыбка — зубастая и искренняя. Бесит тяжеловесный немецкий юмор. Бесят неизменная корректность и восхищение, в котором Пеп ищет и не может найти сарказм. На ивенте топ-тренеров, когда Макс говорит: «Да вы бы просто потрахались, парни, сняли бы напряжение», Пеп отшучивается, мол, никто из них не даст другому быть сверху. Коучи ржут и наперебой советуют разнообразные позы, где никто не сверху, что наводит на мысли, но Пеп не слушает. А Юрген слушает и даже гуглит ночью, краснея и оглядываясь на запертую дверь.

Юрген многое бы отдал за витамин грации хотя бы на одну ночь, он хотел бы изящно прилечь рядом, но, конечно, бухается, как слон, так, что Пеп шипит и пытается отодвинуться, но куда там. Юрген ворочается, задевая смуглый бок, неловко упираясь локтем, роняя так и не снятые (так и знал, что что-то забудет) очки.

— Ты специально? — спрашивает Пеп, когда матрас перестаёт прогибаться, а Юрген устраивает очки на тумбочке и смотрит в потолок, помаргивая враз ставшими беззащитными детскими глазами.

— Что? — привычно скалится Юрген, поворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой.

Пеп бесится. Никто из них не решается коснуться другого. Они выглядят неимоверно глупо — два взрослых седых мужчины, голыми лежащие поверх простыней. Свет что ли выключить? Он встаёт и ощущает взгляд на своей заднице, пока идёт к выключателю. Взгляд, а потом ладони — Юрген, оказывается, умеет двигаться бесшумно, с элегантностью крупного хищника. Шею царапает щетина, большие руки гладят осторожно, будто Пеп может вырваться и убежать. А он может?

Нащупывая злосчастный выключатель и разворачиваясь навстречу тяжёлому дыханию, Пеп думает, что может. Наверное.

Белоснежные простыни сохраняют первозданную чистоту. Пепу кажется, что им самое место здесь, около двери, у стены, где никто не сверху. Ладонь Юргена двигается вверх-вниз неожиданно нежно и ожидаемо властно, но Пеп не против. По крайней мере сейчас. Он мстительно оставляет длинные царапины на бледной, покрытой веснушками спине (в подсвеченной уличными фонарями сквозь шторы темноте не видно, но он запомнил, он запоминает всё) и старается не издавать звуков, но против воли из горла вырывается чрезвычайно неуместное хихиканье.

— Ты чего? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Юрген, и Пеп толкается, побуждая продолжить, накрывает руку, легко вмещающую оба члена, своей и хрипит:

— Ты похож на серийного маньяка...


End file.
